Corazón de Melón
by Sol Taiyo-Chan
Summary: Annie tiene 17 años e inicia un nuevo año escolar en la preparatoria Sweet Armonis; sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que no es tan facil adaptarse a un lugar que ya tiene bien marcados los roles de cada integrante. Allí conocerá muchos chicos guapos, buenas amigas y brujas desquiciadas como Ámber y su sequito de "plásticas". Mi página de facebook! /FanficTaiyoChan
1. El inicio de una nueva etapa

¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! Me llamo Annie, tengo 17 años y estudio en la preparatoria Sweet Armonis. Hace poco mi familia y yo nos mudamos a este pueblito costero por una oferta laboral a mis padres.

Mis padres son ingenieros navales y fueron contratados por la empresa pesquera que, por lo que escuché, el día que se vaya a la quiebra el pueblo caerá junto con ella.

Así fue como me matriculé en la nueva preparatoria.

La alarma de mi celular sonó advirtiendome que era hora de levantarse para asistir a mi nuevo instituto; mientras mi Nokia vibraba y emitía sonidos de campanas de alerta en mi mano, me desperecé en mi cama, tratando de que la sangre vuelva a fluir por mis extremidades.

Me senté en la cama y desactivé la alarma mientras mi cabellera de rizos castaños protestaba por levantarse temprano. Me froté un ojo y salí de mi cama para ir al baño.

Me arreglé y decidí que ropa usaría en mi primer día en la prepa nueva; luego de tirar todo el ropero abajo me decidí por una falda tableada negra con una hermosa camiseta rosada y balerinas blancas.

Al bajar a desayunar me di cuenta que mis padres aún no se habían levantado, ellos trabajaban hasta tarde en la noche así que decidí no despertarlos y salir para el instituto que ya se me estaba haciendo tarde. No quedaba muy lejos de casa y podía ir caminando sin problemas, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la preparatoria Sweet Armonis: era un edificio moderno con muchas aulas y una hermosa arboleda.

Observé a los que iban a ser mis compañeros de ahora en más, los grupos estaban bien marcados: porristas, artistas, rebeldes sin causa, plásticas, estudiosos, nerds y gente común y corriente.

Finalemte, tomé aire y entré con el pie derecho para comenzar con buena suerte esta nueva etapa. Una vez dentro saqué el papel que la directora le había entregado a mis padres al momento de la inscripción: Debía ir al salón de delegados para recibir mi orientación, mi lista de libros, mapa, horario y combinación de la taquilla. Pero no sabía ni donde esta el salón de delegados, demonios... Voy a tener que preguntar a alguien.

Intenté acercarme a unas chicas muy animadas que hablaban de los planes del fin de semana, pero antes de abrir la boca se fueron de allí. Ví otro grupo de muchachos muy guapos, pero nuevamente se fueron hacia otro lado. Maldición, ¿qué acaso me apesta la boca? Finalmente encontré un chico rubio, alto y guapo que estaba anotando unas cosas es su cuaderno.

-Disculpa-Dije, al acercarme a él, me miró con sus hermosos ojos color miel mientras sonreía, esperando que continúe-Es... Estoy buscando el salón de delegados... Soy nueva y necesito encontrar a Natha... Nathaniel.

-Soy yo-Respondió con una sonrisa-Eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad? Annie.

"¡Sabe mi nombre!" Pensé mientras un rubor cubría mi cara.

-Ven conmigo, el salón de delegados está cerca-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia un costado del pasillo donde había un cartel encima de una puerta que decía "Salón de delegados", vaya que seré idiota.

Nathaniel abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, habían muchas sillas formando un círculo, unos escritorios, un dispenser de agua, un armario y una biblioteca con libros. Me ofreció una silla y me senté con cuidado de no arrugar mi falda, dejé mi cartera en el piso y observé como buscaba en el armario que había al aldo del dispenser, finalmente sacó un sobre de papel color marrón con mi nombre escrito en él.

-Bien, estas son tus cosas-Dijo mientras me entregaba el sobre, yo lo abrí con cuidado y dentro encontré lo que me hacía falta- Mapa del Instituto, tu horario, combinación de tu taquilla y ubicación, lista de libros y reglamento de la preparatoria.

-Muchas gracias, Nathaniel-Le dije mientras sonreía.

-Ven, te acompañaré a tu taquilla y luego te mostraré el salón de clases donde tienes la primer clase-Dijo mientras me tendía la mano para que me levante.

Yo dudé al principio si tomarla o no pero luego me animé a aceptarla, tiene una piel cálida y suave. Salimos del salón de delegados y me acompañó hasta mi taquilla, allí dejé mis cosas excepto mi cuaderno y cartuchera; luego me acompañó hasta el salón de clases donde tenía la primera de ellas.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy-Dijo Nathaniel sonriendo-Te veré en clases entonces, Annie.

-¡Claro!-Dije sonriendole-Te veré luego.

-Mientras explora un poco el instituto, ¡hasta luego!-Se despidió con la mano y yo me quedé allí soñando despierta con esos hermosos ojos ámbar.  
Empecé a caminar para conocer un poco más el instituto, ubiqué pronto el baño de damas, la sala de profesores, los otros salones de clases y el despacho de la directora.

Finalmente, sonó la campana del inicio de clases, tomé mis cosas, y me dirigí hacia el salón de clases, pero al abrir la puerta me quedé de una pieza cuando un chico de enormes gafas y sueter verde me abrazó mientras gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Annie, mi vida!-Exclamó mientras me abrazaba delante de todos mis compañeros.

-Ke... ¡¿Ken!?-Exclamé mientras me ponía roja como tomate.-¡Esto debe ser obra del destino! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos!-Gritó Ken mientras me abrazaba, yo intenté apartarme de él pero ya era tarde, ya que todos mis compañeros de clase me habían visto y estaban riendo mientras me señalaban.

-¡Tengan cuidado chicos, a la nueva le gustan los nerds!-Dijo una chica rubia muy linda, sus amigas que se sentaban junto con ella reían mientras aplaudían su chiste.

Yo aparté de un manotazo a Ken y con la cara roja de vergüenza me senté en el único asiento que estaba cerca, al frente de la clase.

Llegó el profesor a imponer órden, se presentó a la clase, se llama Sr. Farres y daba Lengua y Literatura; una materia que a mí siempre me encantó.

La hora del Sr. Farres terminó y todos se estaban retirando para ir al almuerzo; unas chicas se me acercaron.

-¡Hola!-Dijo la pelirroja del grupo, era alta y esbelta-Me llamo Iris, tú debes ser Annie, la nueva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunté mientras tomaba mi cartera.

-Peggy escribió un artículo sobre tí en el periódico escolar-Dijo la más morena-Sabemos todo sobre tí, tus padres son ingenieros navales y vinieron aquí por una entrevista de trabajo; por cierto me llamo Kim.

-¿Qué... Qué mas escribió de mi?-Quise saber.

-Que eres alergica a las picaduras de insectos, amas a los animales y tu color favorito es el azul-Dijo otra chica de cabello blanco-Yo me llamo Rosalya, pero puedes llamarme Rosa.

-Y que eres muy buena en las artes plasticas pero no así en los deportes,-Dijo otra chica de cabello castaño como el mío-Yo me llamo Melody.

-Y no nos olvidemos de tu grupo sanguineo y tu IQ-Susurró una chica de cabello lila-Yo soy Violeta, un gusto en conocerte.

-Al parecer ahora soy el conejillo de indias de toda la escuela-Dije mientras una gota surcaba mi cabeza-Y yo que quiería pasar desapercibida.

-Eso es imposible, no en esta escuela y menos con el grupo de Ámber-DIjo Iris.

-¿Ámber?-Pregunté.

-La chica que se burló de tí-Dijo Kim, mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Ámber y sus amigas mientras bajaba la voz-Son unas harpías.

-¿Pero que les hice yo?-Quise saber.

-Ella es así con todo el mundo-Susurró Melody- A mí una vez me pegó goma de mascar en el cabello.

-Es mala por diversión-Susurró Violeta-Es toda una...

-Si siguen hablando mal de Ámber voy a contarle todo lo que están diciendo-Dijo una chica de vestido violeta y cabello corto.

-Solo decimos la verdad de esa perra, vé a olerle el trasero, perrito faldero-Dijo Kim de muy mala gana.

La chica salío corriendo en dirección a Ámber, Kim resopló molesta.

-Se llama Karla, es el perrito faldero de Ámber desde hace años y no va a darse por vencida hasta que sea una de "las princesas"-Dijo Kim.

-En mi anterior instituto a las chicas como ella las llamabamos "plásticas"-Dije yo.

Todas las chicas rieron, al parecer les gustaba mi forma de llamarlas.

-De todas las chicas de Sweet Armonis, a la única a quien Ámber teme es a Kim-Dijo Iris-El anteaño pasado Ámber le robó el novio...

-Y tuvo que decirle adios a su rubio cabello por 12 largos meses-Terminó Kim con una sonrisa malevola.

-Cortó su cabello al ras con una rasuradora mientras dormía en el campamento escolar-Susurró Violeta mientras se reía.

Las chicas y yo salimos afuera mientras me señalaban a la gente que conocían y me decían sus nombres.

-Aquél que ves allí es Castiel, el de cabello rojo-Dijo Iris, el chico en cuestión al ver que hablaban de él dirigió su mirada hacia mí y pasó su lengua entre los labios provocando que me ponga colorada y aparte mi mirada rápidamente-Es un Don Juan.

-Ámber está loca por él-Susurró Kim-Así que no te le acerques.

-No pensaba hacerlo-Dije yo, dirigí mi mirada hacia el muchacho de cabello blanco y vestido con ropas victorianas-¿Quién es el que está a su lado?

-Es mi cuñado, se llama Lysandro-Dijo Rosa, se acercó más a mí con una sonrisa de gato en sus labios-¿Te gusta? Puedo presentartelo, no tiene novia.

-¿¡Qué!? No, solo... solo quería saber su nombre-Dije yo, maldición estas chicas van a hacer que me muera.

Continuamos caminando, pronto ubicamos a Nathaniel, el cual estaba colgando un cartel subido a una escalera, giró para verme y me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios; yo le devolví el saludo.

-Veo que ya conoces a Nathaniel-Dijo Violetta.

-Es el que me ayudó esta mañana, el delegado principal-Dije yo mientras volvía a perderme en sus ojos miel.

-Cuesta creer que es el hermano de Ámber-Dijo Melody mientras se sonrojaba-Sin embargo, es perfecto~~.

No sé cual de las dos noticias me shockeó más: Si enterarme que Nathaniel era hermano de esa bruja malvada o que a Melody le guste ese Dios griego (y a quién no).

-Melody está enamoradisima de Nathaniel-Dijo Iris-Aunque creo que todas nosotras lo estamos.

-Menos mal que tienes novio, Annie-DIjo Violeta mientras me tomaba el brazo.

-¿Novio?-Repetí yo.

-Claro-DIjo Iris-El chico de lentes.

-¿Ken? Él no es mi novio, es solo un amigo-Respondí-Nos conocemos desde hace años pero jamás hemos salido, no tengo novio.

-No tardarás en encontrarlo-Dijo Kim. Finalemente terminamos nuestro recorrido por las intalaciones del Instituto y nos preparamos para las proximas clases.

Es agradable contar con el apoyo de compañeras que odien a Ámber aunque seguía sin entender su trato hacia mí.

Finalmente terminó el día y me encontré con Ken, estaba muy apenado por la vergüenza que me había hecho pasar.

-Esteee... Annie, perdoname por lo de hoy-Dijo mientras jalaba de su sueter verde-Fue la emoción de volverte a ver luego de enterarme que no ibas a estar en la misma prepa que yo.

-No hay problema, Ken-Dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres ir al parque a comer unas galletas?-Preguntó mientras sacaba de su mochila un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-Eh... Está bien-Dije, tomé mi cartera y salí con Ken del instituto, era terriblemente bajito para ser un muchacho de mi misma edad, yo medía un metro sesenta y cinco y él medía 10 centímetros menos que yo.

Finalmente nos dirigimos al parque donde compartimos su merienda, Ken contó muchas anecdotas divertidas y reímos juntos, pero no podía entretenerme mucho tiempo ya que debía ir a hacer los deberes y comprar los útiles que me faltaban para poder empezar a estudiar.

Ken me acomáñó a la librería a comprar lo que me hacía falta de la lista y luego a mi casa, donde nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.


	2. Chicos guapos y los clubes del Instituto

Mi despertador sonó con "Orange" de Kugimiya Rie avisandome que era hora de despertarse e ir a clases. Nuevamente mis rizos alborotados se despegaron de la almohada para inflarse a los costados como un bizcochuelo; demonios, hay días en los que realmente odio mi cabello.

Tomé el celular y apagué la alarma, me senté en la orilla mientras estiraba mis brazos y hacía que las vertebras de mi columna regresaran a su estado original.

Luego de visitar el baño y tratar de colocar mi rostro a su lugar correspondiente, me maquillé y elegí mi ropa para ese día. Elegí un vestido corto color rosado, lo combiné con un jean negro bien ajustado, unos zapatos de tacón color blancos y mi campera de cuero negra; me recogí el cabello en una cola alta y tomé mi cartera para bajar a desayunar.

Había olor a hotcakes, eso significaba que mi madre estaba despierta, bajé las escaleras y la encontré en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos.

-¡Hola, mamá!-La saludé. Ella se voltéo y me sonrió.

-Hola, cariño, buenos días-Me dijo, mi madre y yo no nos parecemos mucho, yo soy más parecida a mi padre, mi mamá tiene el cabello rosado, como mi tía, y ojos color miel, desde que comenzó a trabajar que lleva el cabello semi corto, casi a la altura de los hombros, al tener los mismos rizos locos que los míos su cabello se expande hacia los costados-Ten, amor; espero que te gusten.

-Muchas gracias-Le dije, me tomé una silla y me senté a desayunar, estaban deliciosos.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en el Instituo nuevo, cariño?-Me preguntó mi madre-¿Ya hiciste amigas? ¿Te gusta algún chico?

Yo me atraganté con esta última pregunta, tosí y tomé un poco de leche para aclararme la garganta.

-Sí, tengo muy buenas compañeras-Le dije-No se si llamarlas amiga, ya que es muy pronto, pero son excelentes... Salvo una perra desquiciada que me molesta por diversión pero nada mas.

-Trata de no meterte en problemas-Me recomendó mi madre, dime algo que no sepa.

-Ken está en el mismo insti que yo-Le dije, mi madre volteó a verme sorprendida.

-¿Ken?-Preguntó-¿Ese niño que siempre te seguía en el anterior instituto y que estaba perdidadmente enamorado de tí?

-El mismo-Respondí-Y sigue haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso si es noticia-Dijo mi madre mientras se sacaba las manos y se sentaba conmigo a beber su café con leche-Pensé que su padre quería que fuera a la escuela militar, sabes que el Señor O'Connor es muy exigente, parece que no ha podido con Ken, de todas formas es muy extraño que haya ido a parar justo a la misma preparatoria que tú, hija.

-Eso también me parece raro, me sorprendió mucho cuando me voltea de la emoción en el aula-Dije mientras me reía-Es un gran chico, solo que algo acosador, pero buena persona.

-Mandale saludos de mi parte-Dijo mi madre mientras yo levantaba mi plato ya terminado y lo colocaba en el lavatorio, me dirigí al baño, lavé mis dientes, le dí un beso a mi madre y salí rumbo al colegio.

Tomé mis auriculares y encendí el reproductor de mi teléfono, caminé por el parque que separa mi casa del colegio mientras escuchaba un retro: Get Down de los ya extintos Backstreet Boys. Hacía un día hermoso y quizas cuando vuelva del instituto salga a caminar por el parque solo para entretenerme.

Llegué a mi prepa media hora temprano, así que dejé mis cosas en mi taquilla y fui a buscar a mis amigas para saludarlas, pero seguramente no estaban ya que era muy temprano, así que fui a dar una vuelta por el Instituto a ver con quien me encontraba.

Estaba mirando distraída el cartel que había colgado ayer Nathaniel, al parecer se acercaban las elecciones para delegado y Nathaniel estaba postulandose nuevamente me topé con el chico del cabello rojo que las chicas me habían mostrado ayer mientras estabamos en el patio; chocamos con fuerza el uno contra el otro, provocando que caigan al suelo sus papeles.

-¡Mira si serás idiota!-Exclamó mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, yo fruncí el ceño mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunté mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

-Estás perdonada-Dijo mientras sonreía, mi cara reflajaba sorpresa, en cuestión de segundos su sonrisa se borró para volver a la misma línea que habían sido sus labios-Bueno, no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, al menos ayudame a levantar mis cosas.

-S-sí-Respondí, me arrodillé y empecé a recoger sus papeles, eran partituras, yo miré una soprendida pues nunca había entendido esos dibujos indescifrables, luego ví una pua tirada en el piso y entonces todo me cerró: Tocaba la guitarra.

-Tocas la guitarra eléctrica, ¿no?-Le pregunté.

Él me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó.

Yo me puse roja al isntante, quizas debería haberme quedado callada, sin embargo me animé a hablar.

-Pues, lo deducí porque esta es tu púa, es muy blanda para ser para un bajo así que solo se me ocurre que es para cuerdas de nylon-Le respondí.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces sorprendido mientras mi rubor aumentaba.

-Ehhhh...-Balbuceé, demonios ya había entrado en pánico-Sucede que tomé unas clases de guitarra y eso fue una de las cosas que nos enseñaron.

-Así que la nueva entiende de púas-Dijo mientras sonreía, se levantó-Me llamo Castiel.

Así que así se llamaba, no lo podía recordar, menos mal que no había metido la pata al decirle un nombre que no era.

-Un poco, sí-Dije mientras reía-Yo me llamo Annie.

-Castiel, aquí estabas-Dijo una voz atrás mío.

Yo me giré y ví que allí estaba el chico de cabello blanco y ropas victorianas pero me aturdí por completo al ver sus ojos: ¡Eran diferentes! El derecho era verde y el izquiero amarillo.

-Lysandro, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano-Dijo Castiel-Ella es la chica nueva de la que te hablé ayer ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí-Dijo Lysandro mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, tomó mi mano y la besó, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal se eleve varios grados centígrados-Mi nombre es Lysandro, un placer conocerte.

-E...e...-¡No podía hablar! Vamos Annie, solo ha sido un beso en la mano-Encantada, me llamo Annie.

-Un nombre muy hermoso para tan bella señorita-Dijo Lysandro, demonios... Ahí iba mi termometro corporal de nuevo.

-Vamos, Lysandro, luego te haces el caballero inglés-Dijo Castiel mientras lo tomaba del brazo-Quiero enseñarte la nueva música que compuse...

-Luego nos vemos, Annie-Dijo Lysandro mientras se despedía con la mano imposible de soltarse de la garra de Castiel, yo sonreí y me despedí de él con un saludo de mi mano.

Al parecer, Castiel era un poco tsundere. Continué caminando mientras miraba las cosas del insti más tranquila, ya que el día anterior había estado bastante apurada y apenas había podido observar lo que me rodeaba. Finalmente cuando memorice casi todos los lugares importantes, me encontré con Nathaniel que estaba abriendo la puerta del salón de delegados.

-¡Buenos días, Nathaniel!-Lo saludé con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel se dió vuelta y se sonrojó de inmediato mientras sonreía.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Annie! ¿Qué tal te parece el instituto?-Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí-¿Te gusta? Es un gran lugar, no he tenido tiempo de preguntartelo ya que he estado sumamente ocupado.

-Es genial, hay gente muy simpática aquí-Le dije mientras sonreía, Dios, no sabía que era más tentador: si centrar mi mirada en su hermosa sonrisa o en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?-Quiso saber, al parecer le interesaba-¿A quién has conocido?

-Pues a las chicas: Melody, Kim, Violeta, Rosa, también a Iris-Dije mientras las enumeraba con mis dedos-¡Ah! Y también a Lysandro y Castiel...

-¿Castiel?-Preguntó Nathaniel, al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo, su semblante pasó de amable a serio-¿Has hablado con Castiel?

Esto me sorprendió, al parecer Nathaniel tenía un problema con Castiel.

-Emm... Sí-Dije.

Nathaniel abrió la puerta del salón y me invitó a pasar, yo entré con el corazón latiendome muy deprisa; ¿me habré metido en un problema? Me ofreció una silla y yo me senté; Nathaniel se sentó frente mío.

-Voy a serte franco-Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos muy serio, Dios, estaba tan lindooo... Ay por favor, Annie controlate; yo asentí-No quiero que frecuentes con Castiel.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?-Pregunté.

-No es la mejor influencia para una dama como tú-Respondió, eso me sorprendió, no se por qué pero sentía que hablaba con mi padre-Castiel está a punto de que lo expulsen definitivamente del Instituto y eso puede perjudicar tu imágen.

Yo aclaré mi garganta para poder hablar.

-Nathaniel, te agradezco que me des un consejo-Le dije seria-Pero creo que no eres el indicado para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer; si es verdad lo que dices de Castiel entonces tendré más cuidado, pero no esperes que no le dirija la palabra, simplemente... no soy así  
.

-Me contento que no lo frecuentes demasiado y te metas en problemas-Dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa amable-Además, Castiel siempre está detrás de las chicas lin... Ejemm...

Tosió nervioso, yo me sonrojé intensamente, ¿cuántas veces más me voy a sonrojar en el día?

Sonó la campana de inicio de clases, yo tomé mi bolso y cuando me dispuse a salir, Ámber entró como una tromba al salón.

-Nathaniel, necesito que...-Empezó a decir pero se detuvo a medio diálogo, me miró furiosa y luego lo miró a su hermano-¿Qué hace esta aquí?

Antes de que abra la boca para hablar, Nathaniel se me adelantó.

-Se llama Annie, y vino a preguntarme unas cosas del Instituto-Dijo Nathaniel con una voz tan gélida como su mirada-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que me prestes dinero-Dijo Ámber poniendo voz de niña desamparada.

-Ayer te presté $100, ¿qué hiciste con lo que te dí?-Preguntó Nathaniel.

-Me los gasté en ropa-Respondió Ámber.

-¿Y piensas que voy a darte más?-Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Sí-Respondió Ámber.

-La respuesta es no-Dijo Nathaniel-Y vete de aquí que ya sonó la campana y no quiero castigarte nuevamente.

Ámber salió del salón con mala cara y yo seguía al costado de la puerta, formando parte del muro. Cuando ella se fué dando un portazo que casi rompe el cristal, Nathaniel se presionó el puente de la nariz.

-Perdona, no sabía que iba a venir-Dijo Nathaniel.

-Tú me diste un consejo, ¿puedo darte yo uno?-Pregunté.

-Adelante-Dijo Nathaniel.

-No dejes que tu hermana te trate así-Le dije afligida.

Nathaniel me sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias, Annie; lo tendré en cuenta-Dijo Nathaniel-Ahora vete a clases o llegarás tarde.

Salí apresurada para llegar a clases, por suerte aún no habían empezado, así que me senté en mi pupitre hasta esperar que venga el profesor. Finalmente llegó el Sr. Farres, nos saludó y antes de empezar la clase hizo un anuncio.

-Como bien saben, todos los años los alumnos deben elegir un club en el colegio-Comenzó-Los que ya están unidos a un grupo pueden elegir cambiarlo o seguir en el mismo, pero los que no, es obligatorio que escojan uno; este año los clubes son los siguientes.

Se dió media vuelta y escribió en el pizarrón los clubes que habían para elegir: Club de Música, Club de Dibujo, Club de Basket, Club de Jardinería, Club de Teatro, Club de Estudio.

-Los que ya estén afiliados a un grupo levanten la mano-Dijo el Señor Farres, varios alumnos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Castiel, Ámber, Melody y Kim, el Sr. Farres los anotó en su cuaderno-Perfecto, ahora los que no tengan un club o deseen cambiarlo, levanten la mano, por favor.

Levanté la mano, también lo hicieron Ken, Iris, Karla, Violeta y otros alumnos más. El Sr. Farres les fue preguntando a los alumnos qué club elegían y finalmente lo anotaba, había llegado mi turno.

-¿Usted, Señorita Sucrette?-Preguntó el profesor.

Yo observé mis opciones, no era buena para el deporte así que el club de basket está descartado; a pesar de haber tocado la guitarra un par de veces no tenía muy buen oído musical, así que el club de música también lo descarté; apenas podía dibujar una nube, el dibujo no es para mí; pensé que el club de estudio estaría bueno para pasar tiempo con Nathaniel pero tampoco quería venir obligada al colegio solo a estudiar, y el teatro nunca fue mi fuerte, mis padres no me creen mis mentiras; ya tenía mi decisión.

-Elijo el club de jardinería-Dije.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo Ken, emocionado-¡Yo elijo ese también!

Mientras el Sr. Farres lo anotaba en su cuaderno, yo tapé mi cara con mi mano. Iba a matar a Ken en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, cada alumno elijió su club y tuvimos un par de minutos de clases; el timbre del recreo sonó y todos salieron disparados hacia afuera. Yo tomé mis cosas y fui a dejarlas en mi casillero ya que tenía club de jardinería luego de ese recreo.

Cuando el timbre de regreso a clases sonó, los alumnos del club y yo salimos al patio para empezar con esa tediosa tarea. El club quedaba detrás del instituto, al llegar nos maravillamos de ver ese hermoso parque lleno de flores, arbustos, árboles y verde. Había un muchacho arrodillado en la tierra atendiendo un rosal, al escuchar nuestras voces se dió vuelta y nos miró, tenía el cabello y los ojos de color verdes; sonrió y se levantó para darnos la bienvenida.

-Hola, bienvenidos-Nos saludó al acercarse-Me llamo Jade y soy el encargado del club de jardinería.

Jade se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas llenas de tierra, llevaba unos pantalones de trabajo y una musculosa blanca, una gorra blanca dada vuelta dejaba salir sus mechones verdes.

-Bienvenidos al club de jardinería-Dijo Jade mientras se sacaba sus guantes de trabajo, nosotros le devolvimos el saludo sonriendo y agradeciendo, nos miró uno por uno detenidamente-Chicos así no van a poder trabajar, van a ensuciarse.

Nos miramos y tenía razón, no teníamos ropa apropiada para trabajar la tierra, una de las chicas llevaba tacones los cuales se estaban enterrando en el césped.

-Entren al depósito, allí encontraran unos pantalones de trabajo, botas, guantes, todo lo que les haga falta para no ensuciarse-Dijo Jade mientras nos señalaba la puerta del depósito-Pueden cambiarse en los baños.

Yo me dirigí al dpósito mientras Ken me pisaba los talones hablando cosas acerca de lo bella que me veía con las flores haciendo fondo... Demonios, quería a mi amigo pero a veces era demasiado acosador. En los estantes encontré unas botas de goma de color verde, unos pantalones de mi talle color crema y una musculosa blanca; el único problema era que mis senos se notaban demasiado y ese día llevaba ropa interior rosa y se me transparentaba un poco, sin mencionar que los genes de mi familia me habían favorecido otorgandome una buena delantera.

Salí del baño mientras me ataba el cabello con una gomita y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jade, estaba preparando todo para nuestra primera clase, él levantó la mirada y me miró.

-Veo que ya te cambiaste-Dijo mientras me sonreía, tenía un agujero separando ambos incisivos.

-Sí, tuve suerte, esta ropa era la mejor que había-Le comenté, él observó como iba vestida mientras se detenía en mi escote unas milésimas de segundo y en mi trasero.

-Para la proxima clase trae una muda de ropa, así estarás más cómoda-Me sugirió.

Ya los chicos habían salido y se iban acercando a donde estabamos nosotros, Ken iba vestido con un enterizo de jean, dezcalza y tenía un sobrero de paja... Demonios, pero lo peor fue cuando me vió y un hilo de sangre empezó a correr de su nariz mientras se sonrojaba; automáticamente tapé mi busto con mis manos.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, comencemos-Dijo Jade, mientras se fregaba las manos-Pero primero que nada, dejenme preguntarles si alguno de ustedes tiene experiencia previa, aunque sea mínima, en jardinería.

Solo 3 estudiantes levantaron la mano de los 5 estudiantes que eramos, es más, salvando a Ken, eramos todas chicas.

-Muy bien, veo que esto cambia las reglas de juego que tenía previstas-Dijo Jade, mientras observaba a todos con detenimiento-Vamos a hacer los siguiente, formaremos parejas: Colocaremos un estudiante que tiene conocimientos con uno que no.

Jade se paseó entre nosotros mientras formaba parejas, a la chica que le tocó Ken no estaba muy contenta que digamos, finalemente yo hacía pareja con Jade.

Jade y yo nos encargamos de los rosales, los cuales estaban sumamente descuidados, yo los miraba con pena y compasión.

-Parece que te gustan las plantas-Me dijo Jade.

-No entiendo mucho de ellas pero se cuando un ser vivo sufre o está enfermo-Le respondí, Jade me sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan epculiar suya.

-Se nota que tienes buen corazón-Me dijo, mientras me pasaba unos guantes blancos-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Annie-Le respondí-Soy nueva, hace solo dos días que estoy aquí.

-Me alegro que la prepa tenga a una buena persona aquí-Dijo Jade mientras se arrodillaba para atender las ramitas secas del rosal. Quería preguntarle acerca de por qué tenía nombre de mujer pero era mejor no preguntar, en una de esas se podría ofender.

-Oye Annie, ¿tienes novio?-Quiso saber Jade mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo me puse colorada.

-Eeeto... No-Le respondí muerta de la vergüenza.

Él se limitó a sonreir, no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia, continuamos cortando cabitos secos mientras conversabamos de cosas del instituto, de las plantas; sin embargo, no tuve cuidado con las manos y me pinché con una espina haciendome daño.

-¡Ay!-Dije mientras retiraba la mano con rapidez. Jade tomó mi mano y la observó, el dedo estaba rojo, no salía sangre pero ardía; separó el resto de los dedos sanos del herido y lo colocó dentro de su boca.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Estaba hirviendo! Sus ojos estaban cerrados y podía sentir su lengua acariciando mi dedo, algo se movía en mi interior haciendo que mi estomago se llene de mariposas; finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró mientras me sonreía.

Como último trabajo, Jade les encargó a Ken y a las chicas que dejen un ramo de rosas en la sala de profesores y en el despacho de la directora, mientras él y yo guardabamos las herramientas. Luego de guardar la última, Jade se me acercó, todavía sentía su lengua en mi dedo.

-Tu dedo esta bien, ¿no?-Preguntó, yo enrojecí y asentí-La saliva es el mejor aliado para un lastimado, lubrica y refrigera.

Así que era eso, ufff... Que alivio.

-Sí, muchas gracias-Respondí, enmudecí y ví como Jade se me acercaba lentamente, mi cuerpo se había paralizado de repente. Jade levantó su mano y acarició mi cabello colocandolo detras de mi oreja, automáticamente cerré los ojos y me preparé... Pero el beso no llegaba, solo sentía la risa de Jade, abrí los ojos y ví su sonrisa, levanté mi mano y sentí una rosa en mi cabello. Automáticamente me puse roja pero le dí una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Te veo la semana que viene, Annie-Me despidió.

-Hasta otra-Le dije.

Fui al depósito y recogí mi ropa, todavía disponía de 20 minutos antes de la siguiente clase, así que me dirigí a los vestuarios para poder ducharme antes de entrar a clases.

Para ir a los vestuarios debía obligadamente pasar por el gimnasio, cuando abrí la puerta ví a Nathaniel, Castiel, un alumno alto y moreno, y otros alumnos, traté de no llamar la atención pero era imposible, eran todos varones y yo era la unica mujer con una musculosa blanca que transparentaba mi sostén rosado y con las rodillas llena de tierra.

Al escuchar los primeros silbidos y piropos entré corriendo a los vestidores, pude escuchar la voz de Castiel.

-¡Si hubiera sabido que ibas a vestirte así seguramente escogía el club de jardinería!-Gritó mientras todos los chicos se reían.

-Castiel, dejala en paz-Dijo Nathaniel con voz de serio.

-No te metas, putito-Le respondió Castiel, no pude escuchar su conversación ya que cerré la puerta de los vestidores de chicas. Adentro me desvestí y entré a darme una buena ducha.

Ya cambiada y bañada, doble la ropa y la guardé en una bolsa, no iba a devolverla sucia, la guardé en mi cartera y salí de los vestuarios; en el gimnasio solo quedaba el muchacho moreno, el cual estaba haciendo simples al aro. Al escuchar mis tacones en el suelo de madera detuvo su entrenamiento y se me acercó botando la pelota.

-Así que tu eres la chica que distrae a mi equipo-Dijo el moreno mientras se ría-No te culpo, eres muy bonita.

Ahí iba mi temperatura corporal de nuevo.

-Gra-Gracias-Dije.

-Me llamo Dajan, soy el presidente del club de basket-Se presentó.

-Soy Annie y soy nueva en el instituto-Le comenté.

-Un gusto, Annie-Dijo Dajan mientras seguía haciendo botar su pelota-Así que estas en el grupo de jardinería, ¿eres amante de la naturaleza?

-En realidad, era el más accesible conforme a mis a habilidades-Le respondí con toda sinceridad-No soy buena en los deportes ni en las artes.

Dajan se rió con ganas, se dió vuelta y realizó un último tiro al aro dando en el blanco. Sí que era presumido.

-Me gustaría que me acompañes a tomar algo luego de clases, ¿te gustaría?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su bolso y revolvía entre sus cosas.

-Eh... Yo...-Empecé pero me detuve en seco al escuchar a Dajan lanzar una palabrota-¿Dajan?

-Disculpa, pero mi collar de la suerte desapareció-Dijo, estaba muy molesto.

-¿Collar de la suerte?-Preguntó.

-Es un colgante con la forma de un ala que uso en todos mis partidos-Dijo-Ahora no está.

-Sacando a los chicos no creo que ellos te hayan robado un colgante-Le dije.

-No, pero si habían otras tres chicas más-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Chicas?-Pregunté.

-Sí, eran tres-Dijo levantando la misma cantidad de sus dedos-Una rubia, una asiatica y una de cabello castaño, puede que ellas lo hayan robado.

-Averiguaré-Le dije, no se porqué se lo dije, a veces mi boca habla mas deprisa que lo que mi cerebro piensa, pero a Dajan se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó.

-Claro, esperame en las escaleras de la entrada a la salida-Le dije y salí corriendo. Tenía una vaga idea de donde podían estar Ámber y sus amigas; si las películas algo me habían enseñado era donde se podían reunir plásticas como ellas: El baño de mujeres. Al llegar me percaté que la puerta estaba cerrada, cosa que me sorprendió, debían estar ahí dentro, pegué el oído contra la puerta y escuché, del otro lado oía voces.

-Me ha costado pero por fin tengo el collar de ese bombón moreno-Decía Ámber con aires de superioridad.

-Ahora se lo podrás presumir a todo el mundo, en especial a Castiel-Decía Li.

-¿Puedes mostrarmelo, Ámber?-Dijo Charlotte.

-No lo tengo conmigo, está debajo de mi pupitre, no tuve tiempo de guardarlo en otro lado-Dijo Ámber.

"Bingo", pensé, me dirigí al salón de clases, como era recreo no había nadie; disimuladamente me acerqué al pupitre de Ámber y metí la mano, tanteé un poco y lo encontré.

Al momento sonó el timbre del retorno a clases y me senté en mi pupitre.

Al finalizar las clases miraba como Ámber discutía con sus amigas, al parecer se había dado cuenta que el colgante no estaba pero por fortuna no sospechaba de nadie.

Dajan esperaba en las escaleras, sentado; esperé a que el trío de taradas se pierda de vista y me acerqué a él.

-Lo tengo-Le susurré.

-¡Eres genial!-Me dijo mientras tomaba su colgante y lo colocaba por encima de su cabeza-Ahora mas que nunca te mereces ese resfreco.

Dajan me acompañó a mi casa caminando mientras conversabamos y tomabamos nuestros refrescos, al llegar a ella me despedí de él.

-Espero que vayas al club de basket el año que viene-Dijo y se marchó.

"Seguramente estaré en ambos" pensé.


End file.
